


I Will Tame You With Love

by ficsofthecavern



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Will Graham, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow and Loving, and can't voice his FEELINGS, life in cuba, small amount of Angst, someone help will he is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofthecavern/pseuds/ficsofthecavern
Summary: “Hurt me,” Will demands, eyes stinging. Hannibal blinks up at the ceiling and cards a hand through the back of Will’s head, into those soft curls. Will’s scent of fresh rainfall and melon starts to mix with the pepper of arousal, but a sweetness starts to tickle his nose and it makes Hannibal pause. He wonders if Will only associates his love towards him with pain. And while Will is magnificent in suffering, this is not the time for it._~_~_~_~In which much of their intimacy is hard and rough, Hannibal realizes Will needs to just be loved softly every once in awhile.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	I Will Tame You With Love

Will pushes Hannibal’s buttons like it’s his full-time job. He knows exactly what he can and can’t get away with, and he knows no matter what he does Hannibal won’t actually kill him. Not anymore, at least.

And Will likes to push those boundaries, to see how far he could go, enjoying seeing the true darkness behind Hannibal’s person suit. It stirs up the beast that resides inside himself, coaxing and prodding at Hannibal until they are both twisting in the sheets, a bloody mess of bites and bruises. 

It is also one of the things Hannibal had thought about in his mind palace during his time in prison, and more. Seeing Will at his full potential, his full self, to have Will see what Hannibal sees. 

But sometimes Hannibal’s buttons get pushed just a tad _too_ hard. And he knows Will is just playing a game. He knows that when his beloved is scratching at all of Hannibal’s old wounds, he is just horny and wants to be fucked into oblivion. To punish himself for past actions maybe, and his round-about way of doing that is to prod him with an iron bar instead of just asking what he needs. 

Hannibal can tell Will is in one of these moods tonight as they prepare dinner together. The Cuban weather was particularly hot today, making Will’s hair curl more than usual and his skin is tanning deliciously under the harsh sun. Despite Hannibal’s warning that morning that Will shouldn’t stay too long outside in the heat, the man decided the garden needed his utmost attention. 

“The tomatoes will be fine, Will.” Hannibal had said as he fixed his tie in front of the floor-length mirror, his eyes glancing over to where Will was still lounging in bed.

“It’s not about the tomatoes. It is going to pour tomorrow. The weeds have to get pulled today or else they’ll get out of hand.” Will had said back before rolling over, facing stubbornly away from Hannibal who left it at that with an inward sigh. 

Hannibal is at the sink now, washing the Snapper fish Will had caught as he chops the peppers on the island behind him. Hannibal can hear the quick and hard _tap tap tap_ against the cutting board and the sounds are louder than they need to be to cut the bells. His knives are sharpened to perfection, they need no true force to cut through the vegetable. He glances over his shoulder to Will, and still can’t help a small smile at the sight of him.

Will is wearing a soft white T-shirt that hugs him in all the right ways and his brows are scrunched, knitted together in concentration. His head is bowed which makes the curls of his bangs fall in front of his eyes, bobbing slightly as he cuts the bell pepper in quick hard snaps. As Hannibal turns back around to his fish he asks aloud, “How was your day, Will?” The chopping stops for a moment as he considers an answer before the chopping continues. 

“Fine.” Is all he says, tart and short. Hannibal licks his lips and decides to push some buttons back. 

“Are you going to ask about my day?” Will walks up to him with the julienne chopped bell peppers, setting them on the counter for Hannibal to do whatever cooking magic with. Will looks up at him and they share a heated gaze with each other. He glances down at Hannibal’s lips and Hannibal almost starts to believe Will is about to devour him when he abruptly turns and walks away. Hannibal bites his lower lip, almost drawing blood before releasing himself and going back to attending the Snapper. “You’re being rather rude, Will.” 

Will snaps back, “You barely gave me time to answer, or even ask.” He grabs the bag of potatoes and goes to the sink to wash them before peeling. His hands start to turn red with the heat of the water and Hannibal watches Will take the pain for a moment before turning the cold faucet, easing the heat of the water. Will stops furiously washing and takes a breath, letting it out slowly. He turns the water off.

“How _was_ your day?” The question is genuine, and Hannibal’s shoulders relax an inch. 

“I passed by that little flower shop in the market, their orchids were beautiful.” Will watches Hannibal fillet the fish on his own cutting board, listening, the potatoes forgotten for the moment, “I almost stopped to get some for the table, but would have been late getting home if I did.”

Will does not voice it, but he says thank you with his eyes. Will hates it when Hannibal is even a few minutes late, worry of him being recognized was always gnawing slowly on his anxiety.

“You could have texted me,” He says instead, turning the faucet back on to wash the rest of the potatoes. “Orchids would be nice in the garden.” Hannibal glances at him out of the corner of his eye, wondering if Will would have enjoyed the small surprise of bringing flowers to him. There is still so much to know and learn about his beloved. 

“I’ll keep it in mind, the next time I’m passing the shop,” He murmurs and they both go silent to finish preparing their meal. Hannibal can sense Will’s eyes on him for a few moments before he too gets back to his task.

Will seems to have gotten into a better mood during dinner and they chat pleasantly, as they usually do during their meals. It was a sense of normalcy, it was easy, and of course, the food is always delicious.

They clean up in silence before retreating to the den and Hannibal hands Will a glass of wine before settling at the couch across from him. Will lifts the glass to his nose and takes a sniff, a sweet red, usually reserved for desserts. Hannibal relaxes into the sofa and crosses his legs, taking a sip of the wine. As the alcohol warms their skin Hannibal can sense Will relaxing around the edges, his guard lowering, the veil of skin he uses everyday shedding to reveal his true self. Hannibal loves this moment, where Will’s eyes darken, and his body practically melts into the seat as he relaxes. Those blue eyes look up and Hannibal gazes into them, getting lost in the dark waves of Will’s ocean. He enters Will almost spiritually, wanting to absorb all that he is, but Will is usually always the one to break the eye contact first.

“Will,” Hannibal gains his attention, though his eyes only focus on Hannibal’s shoulder, “You seemed to be in quite the mood earlier. Is there anything the matter?” Will lifts his glass and finishes off the wine one large gulp.

“It’s nothing.” Is Will's reply and Hannibal tilts his head just slightly, almost hurt.

“I could certainly try to help you with whatever it is. If you’d let me.”

Will leans forward and sets his empty glass on the coffee table, sighing softly as he straightens again. He looks off to the side, out the window at the far side of the room, and into the depth of the night. He wonders if it has cooled off at all, or if it was still stifling hot. Hannibal is a patient man, as always, and he continues eyeing Will as he nurses his wine until it is empty.

The silence stretches for far too long and the older man sets his glass down next to Will’s before he stands. He prowls over to Will like a confident panther stalking his prey and Will can feel his cheeks warm at the advance. He finally glances up at him and sees that the amber of Hannibal’s eyes is soft while flecks of red pop from the beast within him and Will cannot seem to look away, transfixed.

Hannibal brings a hand to Will and gently brushes back his curls with his knuckles. Will leans into the touch, a warmth blossoming in his stomach at the contact.

“Come,” Hannibal says before turning on his heels and walking away towards the bedrooms, leaving Will feeling cold without his contact. The word irks Will for wrong reasons and there is a twitch of annoyance in his face. He stands and calls out,

“I’m not a _dog,_ ” Will snarls and Hannibal stops in the hallway, turning to look at Will. His gaze is lowered, eyes black in the low light of the hallway, and Will swallows. He sees aggravation in the tension of Hannibal’s shoulders and continues to prod, “You don’t _own_ me.” Hannibal raises an eyebrow, though it is subtle.

“Do you want to run away, William? The door has always been open. I just hope you will not get lost within the smells of the brush.” Will looks away, glaring at the front door as if he were considering leaving. He hates it when Hannibal uses the full length of his name as if he were a mere child being scolded.

“If you had listened to me, it was an invitation, not a demand.” Hannibal’s voice does not raise, it never does, but Will can tell he was getting tired of the antics. Good. There is an itch under his skin that needs to be ripped out and he is sure the beast that resides behind those red eyes is the only thing that can help. He just needs to coax it out. 

Hannibal turns to continue his walk into the master bedroom and of course, Will follows. He would follow Hannibal anywhere now; he knows that deep down in his bones, that wherever Hannibal goes he will not be far behind. He is a compass on the bow of a ship and Hannibal is the magnetic north. 

In the master bedroom, _their_ bedroom, Hannibal is in front of the floor-length mirror. He shifts his jacket from his shoulders and drapes it neatly on the desk chair. Will hovers in the doorway, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

“If you were a dog, Will,” Hannibal speaks as he continues to undress, loosening his tie, “You would be sleeping on the floor. Do you want to sleep on the floor?” Hannibal turns around to face Will now, red tie hanging loose around his neck. He starts from the top button of his dress shirt and starts unbuttoning, slowly, inch by inch until the grays of his chest hair peek through the opening. Will’s swallow is audible, his insides starting to burn from Hannibal’s slow strip.

Will sucks in a breath through his teeth as Hannibal approaches him. His shirt falls open from the last button and Will can see the angle of his hips, pants hanging low with no belt to keep them secure. Will’s fingers twitch at his sides, wanting to touch Hannibal but it’s hard to make the move. All he can do is shake his head in reply.

Hannibal grabs Will’s chin and makes him lookup. They are so close that Will can smell the fading scent of soap from his morning shower, leaving the natural musk from the man and it makes Will shiver. Hannibal leans down slowly, his eyes never leaving Will’s. His lips brush against Will’s as he speaks.

“Do you even realize how much you affect me, Will? How much I want to devour you and keep you from harm at the same time.” Will’s eyes close at the words, soaking them in. “I am at your beck and command, Will. Whatever you want of me I will do, wherever you want to go we will go.” 

A low growl rumbles out of Will’s throat and he shoves Hannibal away. Hannibal is caught off guard and stumbles, hitting the end of the bed and falls back onto it with a _umph_.

“Now who’s the one acting like a _dog_.” Will takes long steps to get to the bed, crawling onto it and sitting heavily in Hannibal’s lap, pinning him down. He lays his hands across Hannibal’s chest and grips at his chest hair. “So goddamn _loyal_ to a master that doesn’t deserve it.” 

Hannibal’s gaze goes soft and he is pliant, completely relaxed, and happy to have Will on him, near him, Will’s smile alone can sustain him for days. 

“You deserve everything, Will,” Hannibal says softly, soothing his hands up the younger man’s thighs and Will quivers at the touch. He lifts Hannibal just by the hairs on his chest and slams him back down onto the bed. 

“ _Stop it,_ ” Will grits through his teeth, face contoured in anger. And even here, when most people would think this expression was ugly, Hannibal beams. 

“ _Beautiful_.”

Will lets out a small yell, lifting his hand with the intention to hurt but when Hannibal doesn’t even make a move to defend himself Will’s hand starts to shake and he slowly lowers it.

He grabs the edges of Hannibal’s shirt and grips them tight, enough to rip. He folds over and tucks himself in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, wanting to drown into his warm skin. He lets out a shuddering breath, the beast within him confused and pacing. 

“ _Hurt me,_ ” Will demands, eyes stinging. Hannibal blinks up at the ceiling and cards a hand through the back of Will’s head, into those soft curls. Will’s scent of fresh rainfall and melon starts to mix with the pepper of arousal, but a sweetness starts to tickle his nose and it makes Hannibal pause. He wonders if Will only associates his love towards him with pain. And while Will is magnificent in suffering, this is not the time for it. 

Hannibal wraps his arms around Will and shifts their weight, flipping Will onto his back. Will widens his legs to make room and Hannibal settles between him easily. He sits up and straightens to be able to look down at his beloved to see Will panting softly, blue eyes dark, his pupils blown wide. His muscles are tense, and he looks about ready to fight or fuck, or both. 

Will grabs onto the meat of Hannibal’s arms and digs his nails in, trying to coax Hannibal into action. Hannibal lifts his left hand and gently caresses Will’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, tracing the scar from their night with the red dragon. He breathes softly, and the look of utter devotion makes Will tremble beneath him. Leaning down, Hannibal finally locks their lips together. Will instantly pushes up to deepen the embrace, but Hannibal does not reciprocate. He keeps it gentle, moving his lips at his own slow pace and it lulls Will into cooperation.

Hannibal continues to kiss Will long and slow, savoring each one like the perfect meal that you don’t want to finish too soon. Will’s hands relax on his arms and Hannibal can feel the sharp crescents he leaves behind but does not mind the slight burn. He continues kissing Will until the beast that resides within him softens and curls up back behind his ribs.

When Hannibal does finally pull back it is gradual and Will tilts up to chase his lips, mouth slack. Hannibal lets Will kiss him again, but the angle strains his neck and he relaxes his head back against the bed. Hannibal then peppers Will’s cheeks and jaw with light kisses as he shifts his hand under Will’s shirt, pushing the fabric up with his movements. Will is warm under his hand, and he can feel the slight shake in his lungs as he takes in shuddering breaths. 

“Everyday, Will, for the rest of our lives I will show you how much you mean to me,” Hannibal murmurs into the crook of Will’s neck and Will tilts his head away to expose more of him. “You see me, Will, as I see you.” Hannibal’s hands continue to explore Will’s skin, moving up his chest and down his sides and Will tries to press into each contact. “I will love you when you’re lost. I will love you when you are angry. Ask me to fuck you until you bleed, and I will. Ask me to murmur sweet nothings to you, and it will be my pleasure.” Hannibal lifts his head enough to look at Will’s face and he burns the image into his mind. Will’s lips are a soft pink from their kissing, his lips open and his eyes are scrunched as he is having trouble processing everything that Hannibal is saying to him. 

Hannibal brings a hand to cup Will’s jaw, thumb brushing at the hair on his cheek. “I will protect you when times are bad and encourage you in times of prosperity.” Will bites his lower lip, looking into the truth of Hannibal’s eyes. He lifts a shaky hand and lightly tugs at the fallen strands of hair from Hannibal’s bangs. 

“Why?” Will asks, voice quiet. A smile lifts from Hannibal’s lips and it brightens his features. 

Despite all the manipulations and the pain between them, Hannibal continues to smile as he replies, “Because I love you, mylimasis. And you can’t control to whom you fall in love with.” There are a few beats of hearts before a light laugh rumbles from Will’s chest and his cheeks fill with a rosy blush. 

“Ain’t that the fucking truth.” Will’s laugh is infectious, and Hannibal cannot help but chuckle along with him. 

“Will,” Hannibal says with more seriousness to his tone. “Let me take care of you.”

Will swallows and nods. “Y-yeah… okay.” And by god does Will like it when Hannibal takes care of him.

Hannibal starts by pulling up Will’s shirt. The younger man lifts his arms so it can slide off and he suddenly feels more exposed than he ever has with Hannibal. He closes his eyes to try and hide, wanting to melt away into the sheets below him. Hannibal shifts and starts a trail of kisses down Will’s chest, his hands moving to pluck open the button of Will’s jeans. He grabs both the waistband of his jeans and Will’s boxers and tugs them down over those delicious hips.

Will lifts so Hannibal can easily slip the clothing down his thighs, and his cock starts to grow harder with anticipation. Will can hear the clothing fall to the floor with a soft thump. Distracted by the noise he doesn’t notice Hannibal slipping his hands under his arms. Grabbing Will by his armpits he tugs him up the bed, closer to the pillows, and Will gasps at the sudden show of strength. His eyes are opened now and he flops his head back onto the pillows. He watches Hannibal lean over to his nightstand, opening the first drawer and grabbing the bottle of lubricant he keeps there. 

Hannibal sets the bottle next to Will’s leg and starts to work himself free of his own clothes. With his shirt already unbuttoned, it’s easy to shift off, and Will can’t seem to look away from the man above him. Unable to stop himself, Will’s hand drifts between his own thighs. His fingertips brush into the curls of his pubic hairs before he takes his hardening cock into his hand and pulls up in a long stroke. A bead of pre-cum appears on the tip of his cockhead when he watches Hannibal pull out of his pants, biting his lip when Hannibal’s cock swings from the momentum of his movements. 

Hannibal kicks off his slacks along with his briefs and notices Will swipe at his pre-cum with a finger from his free hand, intending to use it as a little lubricant. Hannibal quickly grabs Will’s wrist and enjoys the soft gasp that leaves those delicate lips when Hannibal licks his finger clean, moaning to show Will just how much he enjoys the taste of him. 

“Like the finest wine,” Hannibal says with a hum and lets Will’s wrist free. Beneath him, Will has let go of himself and is grabbing at the blankets, tugging at them. Aware of what Will wants, Hannibal helps by lifting his knees and freeing the blankets. Will wants to be completely engulfed by Hannibal, his body, his scent, his love. Hannibal lifts the sheets over himself and leans down, slotting himself easily against Will. 

He grabs the little bottle from the bed and pops the cap open, pouring the smooth liquid onto his fingers. Will watches him with lidded eyes and widens his legs, inviting. Hannibal lowers his hand to Will and his fingers tease his red rim. He kisses Will just as a finger enters and drinks down his moan, continuing until his digit has fully entered him. There’s a burn from the intrusion but it’s not unwelcoming, and Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal licks Will’s lip and he opens his mouth wide for him, letting him slip his tongue inside. His finger curls back and forth, stretching Will’s muscles to allow a second finger, and soon a third. 

“H-Hann…,” Will moans, hips twitching when Hannibal has three fingers inside of him but it’s not enough, he still feels empty. Hannibal shushes him and peppers him with more kisses, pushing his fingers in deep until they brush against Will’s prostate. Will twitches and moans loudly, more pre-cum dripping onto his stomach. He tries to bear down onto Hannibal’s fingers, but he only gains a small amount of movement in this position. “Please,” Will begs in a heated whisper that Hannibal could seldom resist. He pulls his fingers out which drags a whine from Will at the loss, but he knows there is a promise of more.

Hannibal grabs the lubricant and squeezes a line onto the shaft of his cock, grabbing himself and stroking and the slick sounds are loud in Will’s ears. Hannibal presses a kiss against Will’s forehead, down to his nose, a chaste kiss against his lips then one on his chin. Will tries to stifle another whine, feeling overwhelmed by Hannibal’s love. The press of a cock head pulls Will out of his thoughts and he lifts his head to watch as Hannibal sinks deeper inside his warmth.

Hannibal grabs the back of Will’s thighs; hands slipping behind his knees and pushes so he must curl up, and the angle does amazing things for the pleasure. Will grabs Hannibal’s hair for purchase and lets out a soft groan as he bottoms out.

Hannibal waits a moment for Will to adjust to his girth, biting his lip to keep himself from moving. Another soft sound comes from Will and Hannibal soothes his hand down Will’s thigh, pressing their lips together once more in a long kiss.

“You’re doing so well, my love,” Hannibal praises and warmth fills Will’s cheeks, molten lava filling his spine.

“I haven’t even done anything,” Will protests, bearing more of his neck when Hannibal sucks a mark into his skin there.

Hannibal pulls back when he’s satisfied with the bruise he’s made into Will’s supple skin, and licks at the mark, tasting the saltiness of Will’s sweat. “You have, by simply being with me,” He replies, pressing his lips to Will’s pulse and sucking again, reveling in the way Will trembles. “Relax, mylimasis,” Hannibal purrs and this time Will does. He lets out a long breath, and Hannibal can feel the tight muscles under his skin loosen. He’s not so tight around his cock and Hannibal rewards Will by rolling his hips.

Will feels like he’s a volcano, steaming and ready to explode. He’s not used to this kind of affection during sex, the long cottony kisses and the easy roll of Hannibal’s movements. He’s used to the rough vigor and loud snaps of their hips colliding, of tasting the iron of Hannibal’s blood between his teeth and screaming into the night.

And while Will adores feeling as if Hannibal is still inside him the next day, he’s starting to realize it’s not always what he needs. He moves a shaky hand to cup Hannibal’s cheek; thumb pressing against his lover’s bottom lip and allows himself to moan low and long when Hannibal gradually picks up the pace. His insides are on fire, and there’s a familiar warmth pooling into the pit of his stomach. Hannibal opens his mouth and gives Will’s thumb a quick lick before pressing a kiss there, pulling his hips back until just the head of his cock is buried inside.

Will excepts a hard jerk, as Hannibal usually does, but instead, he gradually pushes back in. He continues this pace, long and slow, with his cock head pressing into Will’s sweet spot each time he bottoms out. And Will is completely complaint beneath him, a warm cock sleeve for Hannibal to fuck into and he enjoys every long second.

Will moves his hand back into Hannibal’s hair and tugs lightly, a warning that he’s close to erupting. Their breaths are hot and mingling between each other, becoming one breath than two. When Hannibal bottoms out again he curls his hand around Will’s neglected cock, the hard shaft twitching against his palm at the sudden contact and Will moans. His hips are jerking down onto Hannibal’s cock and up into his hand, feeling the lava within him exploding up and out into a scream of Hannibal’s name as he cums as hard as he did the first time they had sex.

There are sparks of white behind his eyes and Will barely registers the stickiness that lands on his face. Hannibal continues to move within him, and Will knows he’s close, can feel his hips shuddering, the pace faltering. Will groans, riding the aftershocks as Hannibal licks the stripe of cum clean from his face.

The taste of Will is enough to push Hannibal over the edge, his balls tightening and moaning once he orgasms and it’s a sound Will wants to brand into his mind.

Once done and spent Hannibal pulls out of Will and collapses next to him. Will winces from the over-stimulation but lets out a pleased sigh when he can still feel something of Hannibal inside him. He turns towards Hannibal and curls up against his side, head resting above his heart. He feels absolutely sated, like a dog after eating his fill. Hannibal lifts his hand and gently cards his fingers through Will’s curls, petting him leisurely and enjoying the aftermath of their bliss.

Will almost falls asleep, but the mess starting to leak down his thighs keeps him from such. “How did you know I needed that?” he asks in a whisper, breath ghosting against Hannibal’s skin.

“The experience of our intimacy has been associated much with pain or suffering,” Hannibal replies, moving his hand to Will’s nape and kneading at the muscles there. “I wanted to show you that’s not always the case.”

“You show your love when you’re sweet to me, like when you cook for me. Or when you wash me while we take a bath,” Will says and his hand curls into a fist on Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal hums thoughtfully and says, “But what about our intimacy, Will? When has our intimacy been anything but a clash?” 

_How do you imaging killing me?_

_With my hands_

_It was…_

**_Intimate_ **

Will closes his eyes and sighs, shifting up to nuzzle up into Hannibal’s neck. He can feel the beasts that reside in them both snuggling, happily satisfied from the release. 

“I know it’s hard for you to voice what you need, but whatever it is I will provide you. Will you let me know, the next time you need this?” Hannibal asks softly and Will bites his lip, lifting his head to investigate Hannibal’s gaze, which is tender and still beaming with affection. Will nods before kissing him, hoping that Hannibal will believe him with the intensity of his kiss.

“Thank you,” Will says against his lips and Hannibal happily kisses him in return, their lips making a soft snapping sound once they pull apart.

“I will give you the world, mylimasis, as long as you’re by my side.” Will smiles and tucks himself back into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, closing his eyes again. This time, the mess between his legs does not bother him, and he soon drifts off to sleep.

He dreams of hunting under the moonlight, blood looking black on his hands and Hannibal is grinning loyally by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this sure got out of hand, but it was an itch that needed to be scratch and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you sooo much for reading!! click that kudos or comment if you liked it <3


End file.
